Blue Star
by zElliexmagic
Summary: When Juvia begins to believe that she'll never win Gray's heart, she finds out he likes her back. Gray feels confident by a star the color of her hair and wants to tell her. Gruvia


**I'm back! Aaaand I was able to write two oneshots while I was gone! This one, I've been working on for a** _ **long**_ **time now (about four months…I procrastinated) and now it's finally done.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blue Star

 _To my very first fan, Blue Star. Thank you for all your support and lovely reviews I enjoy reading._

Juvia was tired. She's been up for hours now and it was so early in the morning, there was pink in the sky from the sun that was preparing to rise.

That wasn't the reason why she was tired though. She was mentally tired. The reason why is the reason why she gets up every morning: Gray Fullbuster.

Her devotion – mainly called obsession – is annoying. At least, that's what people say. She loves Gray; she's loved him for years now, but he has never shown anything back for her.

When you're in love, you're excited. You'll want to show it and tell people about it. When your love talks about other girls, you get jealous. You want to be where he is and you want to do things for him.

Juvia gets many comments from strangers during missions. Most of the comments are supportive and friendly, but there was one that made her grow silent:

"Your obsession is pointless and meaningless. If there was any hope that you two could be an item, it is now gone thanks to your stalking habits. What this really is, is a hormonal teenage rampage that has refused to quit for years. Even if you and he got together, I guarantee your relationship would end in a week. You are internally a child. Grow up and live in reality instead of fantasy land."

Juvia has had similar negative comments, but this one seemed to stick. " _What this really is, is a hormonal teenage rampage that has refused to quit for years._ " Is that true? She was usually so confident in her feelings! Why is this getting to her?! Juvia knows that she should ignore it. The man was drinking and even looked a little tipsy. She should ignore it.

But she just couldn't because it seemed to open her eyes…

After that moment, Juvia could see that Gray was uncomfortable around her. She could see that he was jumpy when she hugged him. Whenever she sat down next to him, he'd scoot away. Juvia even saw flaws in herself. She was clingy and annoying. She was clingy and possessive. She was clingy and overprotective…Did I mention that she was clingy? Juvia had become more observant of her love life and the more she observed, the more she realized that the man was right.

Suddenly, someone sat down next to Juvia and let out a sigh before speaking: "Beautiful sunrise, isn't it?"

Juvia didn't have to look to know the soft, high voice belonged to Mira.

Mira smiled and continued, "This is unlike you; you seemed depressed. What's the matter?"

Juvia sighed, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing…but to answer your question, I have to be at the guild hall by six thirty and I have to pass by Southgate Park to get there."

Juvia looked around; she didn't realize that she was here, sitting on a bench. She wandered around in thought before she stopped.

Mira seemed to read her mind. "Come to the guild hall with me. I'll make you some tea."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The tea was made quickly, but remained untouched by both female wizards who sat in front of each other in the guild hall.

"Now tell me what's bothering you, Juvia."

Juvia didn't answer at first, but after a bit of persuasion with herself, she realized that she really needed someone to talk to. So, why not Mira the Matchmaker?

"Mira," Juvia started, "Do you think I really love Gray?"

Mira seemed shocked by the reply, but she knew where this was going: boyfriend issues (even though they weren't together). Mira was good that this kind of stuff.

"Well, yes. Of course I do. Why would you ask something like that?"

And Juvia explained what she was feeling.

"Juvia," Mira gave her a soft smile. "You are not clingy. That man was just drunk; he didn't know what he was saying-"

"But when I looked around, I noticed that what he said is true! Gray is always uncomfortable when I'm around. He doesn't like me – not even as a friend!"

"Juvia!" Mira shook her head. "Gray _does_ like you! He's just nervous around you."

Juvia shook her head, "I don't think that's true…"

Mira sighed, bit her lip, and looked away. What could she say to lift her spirits? "Alright then. Let's say you're right; let's say Gray doesn't like you. What would you do? Stop trying to win his heart? You never have before…no matter what people say."

Juvia looked down at her untouched cup of tea and paused, "I-I don't know…I don't know if what I feel for him is real anymore."

"Of course it's real!" Mira grabbed Juvia's hand in hers. "If it wasn't, you wouldn't have liked him in the first place!"

Mira sighed when she got no response out of the Water Mage. "Juvia…Gray really likes you…"

…

"….He's told me himself."

That got her attention.

"He….he _what?!_ " Juvia looked up at the Take Over Mage with wide eyes.

Mira nodded. "He was moping at the bar one day. I asked him what was wrong and he told me…He asked me not to tell you and I agreed, but now, you need to know."

Juvia could barely believe it. Waiting all this time had finally paid off. She had finally won his heart! And right when she was losing hope! There was still one question though:

"How come he hasn't told me yet?"

"It's just as I said: he's nervous."

"But he was nervous before. Nothing has changed."

"Nothing has changed because he's liked you for a long time."

"What?!"

"It's true, Juvia."

"B-but…how?!"

"He hasn't told me everything, but I think liked you when you two met."

Juvia's brain shut down.

…

…

…

"WWWWWWHHHHAAAAATTTT?!"

"Juvia-"

"WHY DIDN'T GRAY TELL ME?! HE KNOWS I LOVE HIM WHICH MEANS HE KNOWS I WON'T REJECT HIM! WHY IS HE HIDING HIS FEELINGS FOR-"

"JUVIA!" Mira sighed after getting her attention. "Look, I know you want to get together with Gray. Believe me, I want to see you two together as well. However, I think Gray has his own personal reasons for not confessing."

"Well, what are they?"

"I wish I could tell you….Hey..Maybe you could do something to bring up his courage level."

"Really?! What?!"

"Well, I think that you should give Gray a bit of space. You're not clingy, but if you give him space, he might be more comfortable and confident around you."

Juvia jumped up with a big smile, "Alright! I'll give him a bit of space, but I'll continue to stick around!"

"He won't be here today though," Mira smiled back. "He's on a solo mission that's supposed to take a couple of days. He should be back tomorrow."

Juvia pouted.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gray sighed and looked up at the sky. He had just woken up from his dream and found himself lying on the ground outside. It didn't surprise him, he sometimes found the grass to be softer than hotel beds.

His dream was about Juvia…no surprise there. He's had many dreams of Juvia and each one was different. However, this one was weird…in its own way. Most of Gray's dreams consisted of Juvia doing something, but she was none of that this time:

She was standing there in front of a beautiful scenery, smiling at him. Behind her in the view, that caught his attention, was a blue star.

It was weird. A _blue_ star? Since when were stars blue? You could see it because of the setting sun and pink sky. He could understand that part, but _blue?_...Well, this _is_ a magical world so it made a _little_ sense…maybe it was Neptune or Uranus…but they're both far away…whatever!

Anyway, Juvia just stood there looking at him with her big blue eyes:

"I love you, Gray."

"I love you, Gray." is what she said in his dream. It was the only thing she said as well. Those four words made his heart beat fast and his breathing stop.

"I love you so much, Gray."

His heart skipped a beat again. The blue star had shined, matching her completely. It was almost like it was supporting her.

That was all that occurred, but it was, personally the best dream he's had of her. He's liked her a long time now, but after losing Ur and so many other people in his life, he was afraid that if he grew closer to her, he'd lose her as well.

Suddenly, something in the sky caught this attention:  
A blue star.

Gray sat up from the grass and stared at it with wide eyes.

It's the exact same star from his dream!

How in the world?!

Suddenly, Gray felt inspired. He suddenly felt the courage and need to tell Juvia how he felt! That star, like her beautiful hair, beckoned him to tell her.

Gray jumped up and sprinted. He had to get to the guild hall to tell her!

"I love you too, Juvia."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I hope you enjoyed, Blue Star!**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
